My Authority
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: Inspired by one of the digitals from Raw September 16, following the Shield's segment with Dusty Rhodes.


My Authority

Inspired by one of the digitals from Raw September 16. And this picture: f/photo/image/2013/09/RAW_1060_Photo_

Seth Rollins followed his teammates and his boss Stephanie McMahon backstage, glancing back at the ring to see Big Show hovering, crying, over Dusty Rhodes. He eyed Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose bumping fists as they branched off from them and headed to their spot to await Roman's match.

Seth, however, followed Stephanie to her private dressing room, one away from the cameras. She welcomed him in with a smile before turning to lock the door. He watched as she removed her jacket and kicked off her shoes.

Nearing him, she pushed him back on the leather couch, and moved to straddle him. Her hands cupped his face as she leaned in to kiss him. He moaned deep in his throat as her tongue slid into his mouth.

When she pulled back, he pulled off his gloves and tossed them to one side. Stephanie worked to open his vest and he helped her remove his tight t-shirt. Now shirtless, he welcomed Stephanie. She cuddled into him, his arms wrapping around her.

"Oh Colby," she murmured, using his real name.

Having her so close to him again was heaven. He knew she could feel his erection through his pants. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself in her body and never come out.

"I know we can't do this properly here," Stephanie said, her face still against his chest. "But I need you right now."

She pulled back to search his beautiful brown eyes. Seth smiled, his arms circling around her to pull her to him again, drawing her into a searing kiss. His hands slid up her back, under her shirt to unclip her bra. Drawing back slightly, he pulled the shirt and bra away, tossing it aside. Then his mouth went to her breasts, nipping, suckling, his hands cupping them roughly. Her head went back and she let out a soft groan, her hands going to his head.

Stephanie absolutely loved what he always did to her. Not many people knew that her marriage to Hunter was all for show. Sure, it started off legit but over the years, they'd grown apart. On screen, they were more solid that a brick wall, but now, in this time, they lived apart as husband and wife. Hunter has his affair and she had hers.

One of Seth's hands slid down her back, down to cup her ass. Stephanie climbed off of him and shimmied out of her pants and panties. She reached for Seth, helping him with his pants. His erection sprang free, the tip glistening. Stephanie produced a condom and rolled it down his cock. Then she climbed back into his lap, grabbed hold of his dick, positioned herself and sunk down on him.

"God, Colby..."

Seth's head went back, his eyes nearly rolling back into his head at the sensation of being inside of her again. True, it had only been a couple of days, but due to both their busy schedules, it was hard to find time alone.

Stephanie leaned in to kiss Seth again as she slowly started to ride him. Colby kissed her back equally hard. His hands trailed down her back, stopping at her ass. He palmed her flesh, before grabbing her hips and bouncing her on his dick.

"Oh yeah," he muttered.

Stephanie stopped and climbed off of him. She climbed up beside him, leaning over the back of the couch. Seth smirked and positioned himself behind her, his cock sliding back into her tight heat. He still couldn't get over how tight she was, despite giving birth to three children.

Amazingly, Hunter didn't mind when Seth was around his girls. If Hunter wasn't there, he was glad another man could be, even his wife's lover.

Seth started to speed his thrusts, his hips slapping against her ass. He cupped her swaying tits, holding her tight to his body. One hand trailed down to tantalize her clit, making her call his name. She met him thrust for thrust until she started to clamp down on him.

"Oh Colby, I'm coming..."

"Oh yes, come for me, beautiful."

Stephanie let loose and her tunnel clamped down on his dick. He continued moving through her orgasm, following her over the edge minutes later. He leaned on her back before turning them both, holding her close.

Stephanie kissed her lover soft and tenderly, her eyes shining with love. Seth smiled back at her, the same look in his eyes.

"Are you coming home with me this week?" she asked him.

Seth nodded. "Anything for you."


End file.
